Discovering Us
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: I watched my allies fall. All hope was lost. Why? The good guys were supposed to win. So why arent we? - a oneshot that comes from a bigger story I might write. Explained in the oneshot. T for violence.


**A/N: This is just another one-shot. I would have put it in TFCOOS, (The Fine Collection Of One-Shots), but didn't since it has nothing to do with any shippings. Or trainers. This is about my OC's, Nyla, Zach, Jake, Delilah, Maryk, and Lucifer. I've had this story in my mind FOREVER. I really want to start it, but I suck at updating on multi-chaptered stories. So if I get a good response (good reviews? (: ) then I'll turn it into an actual story, from the beginning. But it would be a long story. Like 30 chapters or so. And the title of this one-shot would be the title of the story.**

**Note: Lucifer isn't a pokemon. He's a combination of wolf/dragon/human/machine from the depths of hell. Sorry if he offends anyone. Oh and I don't own pokemon, obviously. Just like I don't own the quote from The Hunger Games (my all time favorite series!) I only own Lucifer and my pokemon OC's. **

I watched as our gathered allies fell. Dragonite, finally down with a massive Hyper Beam. Raichu, done with a final Metal Claw. Even Arcanine, taken down with a Hydro Pump. Sceptile was being personally maimed by Lucifer, by shooting fire out of his mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to win. We had them outnumbered. We had the odds. We had the blessing from Jirachi. We had the good heart, good thoughts, good mind. The good guys are always supposed to win. So why aren't we?

But I guess that's just it; we had all of those things. _Had, _being the key word. With all of our friends, our family, our fighters going down, we were losing. I couldn't take it. I stopped fighting. It was hopeless. My fur was matted and dirty, black overcoming my rust-colored orange fur, my many tails mangy and limp, scars everywhere.

I looked around once more. At my friends. They were fighting to the death. Not even battling. Fighting. Fighting, for what they believed in, their world, their fate, their children, and for us. My team. My team, that persuaded them to fight. And many of them were unconscious or dead. I felt my throat tighten and uncomfortable knots form in my stomach. I wanted to just stop it all, and go back to the days that my parents would tell me about. Of meadows, flowers, the sun shining, Tranquill and Staraptor singing, no cares.

But I guess that can't happen. Not now. We're in too deep. Something then came to my mind. _We. _I looked around, alarmed. Where was my team? I was so caught up in my thoughts and fighting, that I hadn't even noticed. I was frantic now. Where was Maryk? Delilah? Jake? Where was…. _Zach? _I was almost in tears now. They… they couldn't be. No.

"What are you thinking about, Little Nada?" came the rough, sinister voice of our demon enemy. Lucifer. I looked over to Sceptile. He was on the ground, bleeding badly, burned horribly. I grimaced, as more tears welled up in my eyes. I swallowed hard, and forced them down. I looked back up at Lucifer, who was now towering over me, with a narrowed eye, a smug smile, and a look of victory. I wanted to stop all the fighting. But he was _mine. _Anger replaced the sadness and guilt, I was soon glaring at snarling at him.

"Nothing that concerns you, Lucy! And my name is Nyla, use it right or not at all!" I snapped, fire warming up inside me. Just in case. I saw his smile falter a bit, and his left eye twitch.

"Fair enough Nyla. And how could you not be thinking about me in all of this beauty? Unless…. you're preoccupied with little Zachy?" he said, light malice laced through his voice. I growled again. But, now that I actually think about it, we don't act like two arch enemies who are about to fight to the death. We act like two old best friends whose friendship took a wrong turn. I frowned.

"Beauty? This is horrible! All of this… this carnage! But I guess you've never seen anything beautiful before, considering where you come from?" I asked. I knew I hit a nerve, because his smile was quickly replaced by a snarl. Whatever, he hit a nerve with me when he _dared _to mention Zach.

"And don't you dare mention Zach's name again, you don't even deserve it." I said. He glared at me and let out a bitter laugh.

"Ahhh, and I guess a little Vulpix like yourself is going to stop me, right?" He asked. I knew he was right, I knew I was most likely going to lose, but we had personal matters to deal with. This wasn't about hope, it was about vengeance. And I didn't like it. Hope is stronger against any type of hate. But I didn't have any. I guess I'll have to let my hatred for this mutant monster fuel my fight.

"You're damn right, Lucy." I yelled.

"Come now, I called you Nyla instead of Nada, can't you call me Lucifer in your final moments?" he sincerely asked. I rolled my eyes. He asked this as if we were friends. I didn't say anything. I ran at him.

As I ducked under the sharp claws that were coming towards my face, I jumped under his legs and bit his dragon tail.

"Ah! You little mutt!" he growled out, while swiftly turning around and letting loose flames at me. I let go and rolled out of the way, before running around his legs and up his man arms. I was in his face when I let a Flame Thrower out in his face. He backed away a bit in pain, but knocked me away with his wolf hands.

"You're calling me the mutt?" I asked. I could see that I had melted his cybernetic eye a little. Not enough to give me an advantage, but enough to be an inconvenience for him. I used a Fire Blast on him, but he just blasted it away with a gust of wind from his powerful dragon wings. I growled.

"If you think you could have won this battle, you're surely mistaken." He told me fiercely, flying at me. I tried to run, but he was too fast, and I didn't have enough energy to anyway. He picked me up with his teeth by the buns on top of my head and flew up high. It hurt really bad, tugging my fur upwards while gravity pulled down. He suddenly stopped. I wondered why, but it's not like I could turn my head to look without hurting myself further.

I suddenly felt a push, and a weight lifted from the top of my head. As I was falling, I twisted my body so I could look back up. Lucifer had been slammed by a Hydreigon. That was strange, considering we didn't befriend any Hydreigons. That's when the Hydreigon looked my way, and dived. It was all so fast. By the time I knew it, I was on the ground safely, with Lucifer trying to run at me, and the Hydreigon protecting me. I didn't know what to do. But I finally snapped out of it, and dodged Lucy's fire. I looked over to Hydreigon. Something was familiar. I was staring at him while dodging attacks that were sent my way. He finally turned and looked my way.

My breath stopped. _His eyes._ They were Zach's. Bright yellow, with a tint of turquoise around the pupils. I stopped. I could only look at him in happiness. Bad mistake. Lucy was mad now. He was coming full speed my way, claws out, teeth bared, fire ready. I had no time to move. My eyes widened, and I closed them tight, preparing myself for the pain. I was rather confused when it didn't come. I opened them to find a Zorua on its side, next to Lucifer. Zach. He tackled Lucifer to save me, and got injured.

I tried to rush over to him, to check on him, thank him, see him, but was stopped.

"Going over to your little boyfriend, Nada?" He questioned me, his eye narrowed, fur ruffled, wings out, claws looking impossibly sharp, teeth bared. I didn't say anything. I took a step back. He took one forward.

"We could have made this all so easy," he said, his voice dripping in fake innocence, "you could have continued to obey me. Or, you could have just let me kill you and your little friends, and everyone else's life would have been spared. This is your entire fault, Nada." He spat at me, grinning crookedly, all while advancing on me.

"No. This is your fault. If you hadn't done this in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this position. Don't try to make me look like the bad guy." I said. My voice was strong, even though I was crumbling on the inside. I was still backing up, but soon I would have nowhere else to go. I knew I was being backed into a wall.

"Think what you want in your last minutes on this earth." Lucifer said to me nonchalantly. In my 'last minutes', I was thinking of how this turned out so badly. How we lost. How I would die. We couldn't lose; Jirachi had blessed us. 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' That's what he said to us, before releasing a bit of magic on all of us.

'_Yeah, the odds are really in my favor.'_ I thought bitterly. Maybe they still could be. If I tried. I looked back to Zach. I had to at least try to stay alive. For him.

"Not so fast. I know what you're thinking. I saw that spark in your eyes. Determination. But if you try anything, and I mean anything, I will personally kill your friend very slowly and painfully." Lucifer said to me. I immediately stopped any formulating plans. I knew he would do it. And I couldn't let him. I started to cry. It was all over. Nothing could save me or anyone else…

I suddenly stepped on something cold. Well, it wasn't exactly cold. It was cold to the touch, but if you kept your foot there long enough, you could feel a type of warmth emanating from it. I felt that warmth grow up my back leg, all over my body, refilling me with hope. I lifted my back paw slightly, looking at what I stepped on. A Fire Stone. I knew what happened. I saw my white fur. I felt taller, stronger, overall better. I looked up to Lucifer, my eyes narrowed. His face was once of shock. Obviously, he had never seen an evolution. I was about to let loose a more-powerful-then-before Flamethrower, when I was interrupted.

"Ah ah ah, wouldn't want your friend to die, would we?" Lucifer asked me. I suddenly remembered Zach. I looked over to where he was, and saw… nothing. He wasn't there. I grinned. That meant I could take down this madman. He was also looking at that spot, distracted. I used Flame Wheel while he wasn't looking, roughly crashing into his side. He didn't fall over, but he did stumble back a bit. I smiled. Before he could get a break, I used Fire Spin to trap him. That ended when he just used his wings to break the attack. I narrowed my eyes further. I ran at him using Agility, but he met my speed. I bit his wing down hard, and jerked him to the right. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his head. In a second he was over top of me, about to end my life, when a Zoroark came out of nowhere, slamming him back a few feet, before helping me up.

"So, when did you evolve?" I asked him.

"Oh, just a couple seconds ago, when I knew I had to save you." He said teasingly, looking down at me. I smiled slightly, despite the situation.

"Right. Well, how are we going to get out of this?" I asked, thinking about our grave situation again. Being with Zach gave me a bit of hope. He looked around and nudged me, pointing out a place high up on one of the many ledges of this cave.

"Look. Maybe this is turning around." He said. I looked where he was pointing. I saw a flash of yellow and electricity, and three Lucians being knocked off the ledge. I squinted, but eventually recognized the figure, which was running at more Lucians with great speed. It was a jolteon. Our jolteon.

"Jake?" I asked, bewildered. I hadn't known where he was. Zach nodded, and pointed another spot out. A Mighteyena and Delcatty were back to back, throwing attacks and quickly knocking out the Lucians and other evil pokemon that surrounded them in a circle.

"Maryk? Delilah? When did they evolve?" I asked, shifting my eyes toward him. He shrugged, his eyes focused on Lucifer. Lucifer was getting up, slowly. I took this chance to look around once more. I felt slight vibrations under me, and pinpointed the source. It was Excadrill. She was coming through the cave walls. I saw her break through, with a sea of pink flowing out after. My eyes widened. It was a bunch of Audinos, Chanseys, and Blisseys. She brought medical aid. I immediately felt guilty. I thought she had just given up on us and left. I nudged Zach with my nose, pointing out the newcomers.

"Look." I whispered, before leaping to finish off Lucifer. He grinned, looked at the now rising allies, and joined me.

A bunch of transformations, Protects, Flamethrowers and Fire Blasts later, Lucifer was on the ground, Zach as a Snorlax on top of him, slowly crushing him.

"Look, Lucifer," I said to him, sweeping my paw over the cave, which was now scattered with unconscious Lucians and evil pokemon, and filled with our side. "We are now winning. You lost. Because the good guys always win. The odds were, and always will be, in our favor." I said to him.

"No. We we will come back. You will not win." He said, a bit weakly.

"Think what you want in your last minutes on this earth." I said, copying his exact words from earlier. From the corner of my eye, I saw some figures come running towards me. I turned my head towards them, taking a defensive stance. I didn't need to, because it was just Jake, Maryk, and Delilah. They skidded to a stop in front of us, some Chandledure and Dusknoir behind them. I gave them a quizzical look at this.

"The Chandledure suggested that we send Lucifer to a different dimension, one where he's all alone." Delilah explained.

"Yeah, and the Dusknoir agreed to help." Finished Maryk.

"So we came looking for you guys, we knew you'd be fighting him." Jake added. I nodded.

"Well, let them do their magic, I suppose." I said, stepping aside. Zach saw them coming and changed back into a Zoroark.

"Woah, nice evolution, man." Jake said to him. I smiled.

"Thanks," he said, nodding, "but we better get this ritual or whatever on the road. I don't want to hold this…. thing any longer than I have to." Zach said, disgusted, referring to Lucifer, who's wings were tore up and bleeding so he couldn't fly, claws were filed down, and cyber parts melted, compliments of me. He was holding Lucifer with him arms bent between his wings, tail wrapped around his legs, and mouth sealed shut with some spider web, compliments of Zach as Ariados. Maryk nodded.

"Alright guys, do your thing." Maryk said to him. Soon, a swirling blue portal was conjured.

"Well, it's been…. terrible, Lucy, but I hope you hate your trip to the unknown loneliness of this dimension." I added in, before roughly shoving him into the portal. After he disappeared into wherever it goes, it closed, and the Chandledure and Dusknoir vanished. I looked at my team. My friends. My family.

"Well, we'd better get this place cleaned up, and get the evil pokemon in jail." Jake suggested. We all nodded.

"Where do we start?" Delilah asked.

"Why don't we ask the Audino, Chansey and Blissey about the injured pokemon." said Zach. We all nodded, before heading up the rock stairs that lead to another floor of the cave. I looked around. There were dead Lucians everywhere, dried blood was on the floor, and even a few fallen allies were spread out here and there. I felt queasy. That feeling only intensified when I noticed all the blood on my friends and I.

"Are you alright?" asked the Mighteyena beside me. Mark looked at me.

"Yeah, just…. let's get cleaned up soon." I said, scanning the floor. He seemed to understand.

"I get it. I don't like the result of the fight either." He said, looking at me in concern.

"Well, think of it this way; this will never have to happen again since we took out Lucifer." Delilah added in, looking back at us. I smiled a little bit at her words.

"That's true." I relented. My smile grew even more as Maryk excused himself from me to catch up with Delilah, his tail not-so-accidently brushing up against hers.

"So," another voice said to me, breaking my thoughts of how cute Delilah and Maryk were, "we finally did it, huh?" he said, looking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong? Didn't we do good by beating him?" The black and red creature asked me.

"Yes, we did, but…. I just wish that it didn't have this much of a cost." I said, eyes roaming over the lifeless body of Flurry, the Flygon. He followed my gaze, and I looked up at his eyes. The bright yellow was darkened.

"Me too. These people didn't deserve to die." He agreed with me.

"They were fantastic people, with golden hearts and everything…. But the best always go back up to Mew, huh?" I asked, looking at the dead body of Marcy, the Mareep. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I know, it's sad. But their children, and their grandchildren, and everyone in their families will be able to play in the meadows freely, say what they want, and have fun. They'll be happy. Their parents wanted this. And they knew the cost. I'm sure they're happy, just knowing that their sacrifice made all the difference in their children's lives." He told me. I took comfort in Zach's words.

"Thanks, Zach," I said. "It's just upsetting that their parents won't be able to see anything that their child is doing in its life."

"But they will, Nyla," he said to me, "Mew and Mewtwo will make sure of that." I nodded, and remained quiet.

"Hey guys, we reached the top. The Chansey have a report for us." Jake said.

"We've taken into account every single pokemon in the room." The Chansey on the right explained.

"All of Lucifer's followers are dead. We healed the evil pokemon that were helping him, but paralyzed them so they couldn't move, until you had wanted them to. I'm sure you want to take them to some sort of jail," The Chansey on the left said, "In total, there are 32 healed bad pokemon, and 13 dead." She said. We all nodded.

"As for the good pokemon…." The one on the right started, "38 are dead, and we managed to heal 84." she stated, sadness overcoming her face. I felt my stomach go queasy. I tried not letting anyone notice.

"Nyla! It's okay, It's okay…. you look like you're about to throw up. Calm down, take deep breaths. It's alright." Delilah consoled me. I could tell that she was feeling sick too.

"I just can't believe…. that many pokemon?" I asked.

"I know. I can't believe it either. It breaks my heart." Jake said, coming on my other side. He nuzzled my side comfortingly.

"I'm glad that that many are alive and well, though." Delilah said.

"Yes, and I'm sure they're waiting to hear something from us, like a speech or something." Zach said. I nodded. We thanked the Chansey, and walked over to a platform that was coming out of the wall, over the crowd. They were all below us, anxiously waiting to hear something, hear the results. Many had bandages, and some didn't look well at all. Many had burns and had minor scars. But other than that, their faces were shining, aglow with the victory. I cleared my throat and stepped up, away from my team.

"Comrades," I started, "first, we must thank you," I said, gesturing to the team, "for everything. For your help, your consideration, your determination, your cooperation. I would especially like to thank Elise Excadrill, for without her smart thinking, we would all probably be dead. She is the one who brought the medical aid. Thank you, Elise." I said, looking down at her. She grinned at all the attention she was getting. I continued my speech. "But we really do only have each other to thank. Without each individual in the room right now, we would not have defeated Lucifer. Even though Zach and I personally defeated him, it took all of us to even get to this point." I said. There were cheers everywhere. I looked back to my teammates. "Anyone else want to talk?" Jake stepped forward. He nodded. I stepped back to my team and watched him. He seemed positively estatic. Electricity was coming off of him in a little shocks, and he was standing tall and proud. I smiled.

"We have made many new friends here, but we have lost others." He started. The crowd went quiet. He continued. "We may have lost many friends, but forever they will be in our hearts. We will remember them always. As our dear friends, our heroes, our teammates, our family. Because we are just that; one big family. And I do want to remember each and every one of you, as someone who risked their life for the sake of what is good, and who came out triumphant. Like Nyla said, we did this together. Even when the chances looked grim, and it looked like all was lost, we pushed through. Congratulations, my warriors, and my fallen warriors." he concluded his speech, looking very proud. There were whispers among the crowd, about who died and who didn't, and whispers of good wishes for their friends. I looked at Jake, just thinking about how much he had grown. He was no longer that defenseless Eevee. He was no longer a baby. He was a strong, independent being. And it made me proud. He turned back towards us, just asking if anyone else wanted to go. Delilah stepped forward. I was perplexed; she wasn't really one to get the spotlight.

"I wanted to say that this has been very eye-opening for me. To learn that there is evil as well as good in the world. I have also learned that you and your friends can accomplish anything, and grow up in the process." she glanced back at us, smiling. She looked ahead and continued, "Seeing all the death this has caused had made me sick and sad," she paused, "but also determined, and strong. I, more than ever, want to keep… monsters like Lucifer out of the pokemon world. I want to protect it. It's a great feeling, one that I never thought I would feel. I am now complete. And I wanted to thank you, my dead friends, and my new family for that. So thank you." She completed her section. It wasn't that long, but I chalked it up to her being shy. She scampered back over to us, and Zach stepped forward.

"I had just wanted to assure you, my friends, that Lucifer will not be coming back. We took care of that. Chandledure and Dusknoir sent him to a place, where the loneliness will never end, and happiness will never start. Is he ever does come back, we will be here, to protect everyone. We will always be here. So be assured that your children, your grandchildren, and so forth will never have to live through this hell. True, we will have to rebuild this world to its former glory, but I believe that if we could have taken down Lucifer, we can rebuild and reshape the world to what it once was. But we are going to need all of your help, like we needed it for the past couple months. It shouldn't be a problem, since we all knew this was going to be a team effort to the end, no matter what." Finally, Zach finished, and stepped back to his place beside me. I looked up at him in sheer admiration and love. His speech was so beautiful. I could tell that it inspired the crowd too, because they were in tears and screaming in joy. Lastly, I saw Maryk hesitantly step forward.

"Hi. I had just wanted to add on the gratitude towards the Audinos, Blisseys and Chanseys." he said. The crowd cheered. "Also, I would like to add that it wasn't just teamwork that got us here. True, teamwork was a big part of it, but it was our love towards our life, nation, family, and friends. It was our belief of good over evil. It was the individual bravery and sacrifice of every pokemon in this room. It was the guidance we received from each other throughout the process that got us here. I know these ast few months haven't been the greatest, but it's all worth it now. We beat Lucifer. We conquered. Yes, scars will still be left from the death of our friends, and the sacrifices they made. Yes, scars will still be left from seeing the bloodshed and tyranny. But we, as one, will be okay. We will back each other up." He paused for a while, and I pondered what must be going through his mind. "Now go home, back to your family before we start fixing what's broken in our world. You all deserve a good break." he stood, looking over the crowd for a moment. I walked over to where he stood, and gave him a genuine smile. He smiled back; that's something you don't see every day. The rest followed suit, and we watched the crowd disperse.

"We will find a way to contact all of you, when the time comes." I shouted as they were leaving. The better-looking ones left for home, while the bandaged and hurt ones stayed behind with the doctors. It was silent for a minute as we all just looked in peace. I could tell everyone was content.

"Okay," piped up Jake, "what do we do _now?"_ he asked.

"Well," Zach started, looking a bit uneasy, "we could put our friends at complete rest…. you know?" We all knew what he meant, looked toward each other and nodded.

"Me and Maryk will go on the lower floor. Dellilah and Jake, you get the middle floors, and Zach, you can walk on two feet plus you're pretty strong so you can handle the floor below this one by yourself." Delilah said. We nodded, and went to go our separate ways. It seemed fair and logical to me. Suddenly, I felt a swoosh of air behind me. I snapped my head back, as I saw the others do also. What I saw shocked me. It was two beings, a small pink one, and a larger, white and purple one. They were surrounded by swirling blue magic. They over all looked majestic. It was Mew and Mewtwo. I immediately bowed, the others following my lead.

"We do appreciate the offer of…. tidying up your friends, but we will do that part." Mewtwo said. His voice was so deep, and sounded so wise.

"We will take nice care of them. They will see everything you have worked so very hard for. Do not fret. They are not lost." Mew said. Her voice was gentle, and kind. Soft, but firm. Like a motherly tone. Mewtwo nodded, agreeing with his companion.

"We are the masters of the spirits of pokemon. Your friends will be forever cared for." He added.

"Thank you. I can't explain how much that means to me, that the spirit masters are coming here personally to pick my friends up." I said.

"They did extraordinary things. You did too. And for that, me, Mewtwo, Dialga, Palkia, Giritina and all the legendaries are very thankful." Mew said. I was surprised. All of the legendaries were thanking us? Wow.

"We're all thankful!" Jake said, cheerfully.

"Well, I suppose you have a job to do." Maryk said.

"Yes. Stand back now. Are you ready, Mewtwo?" Mew asked, glancing at the creature beside her.

"Yes, Mew. Let's do it." he said, facing Mew. Suddenly, we saw a brilliant blue ball of light forming between the two. They were concentrating very hard, and even chanting some things I couldn't comprehend. As the ball of light grew bigger, they were pushed farther away. Soon, the ball had a gold outlining of light. It flashed, and they let the ball go. I heard Jake yelp beside me. I would have too, had I not trusted the two. It was very dangerous. I looked at my friends. Zach was shielding himself from the blinding light, Maryk was just squinting at it, Delilah had her eyes closed, her tail in front of her face and her head turned away. Jake was the funniest though; he was on the ground with his arms crossed over his face, resting on his snout, trying to block out the light. The light didn't bother me, though. It was actually a relief. The ball was travelling away from us now, down to the lower floor. Despite the light, we all ran to the edge of the top floor. We looked down, and saw a breath-taking sight. The ball was touching each individual body. The carcasses turned to light, being sucked inside of the ball. Then it moved on. Each body it touched, all that was left was a blue, practically transparent pokemon. The spirit. It woke up dazed and confused. Soon, this process was done.

"Wow," breathed Delilah, "that was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite as beautiful." she said, like she was in a trance.

"Me neither." I agreed with her, nodding my head.

"Come to us, spirits. We will take you to your new home. And yes, you all did beat the evil." Mewtwo said. They all cheered.

"Wow. Just…. wow." Zach said. I looked at him, cocking my head.

"What?"

"The fact that those pokemon just lost their lives, and are now spirits, but still cheer because we won. It's…. wow." Zach stated. I smiled and nodded.

"No," Jake said, looking at Zach. Zach Looked at him. "They didn't lose their life. They're just starting new ones." I smiled at him.

The spirits were now walking up the steps, looking very much alive, chatting animatedly with each other, to Mew and Mewtwo. The two had created a blue portal, which I'm guessing led to the after-life.

"Before we all leave," Mew said, "would you all like to say goodbye?" she asked, gesturing to us. Hey nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for giving me this chance to do something this great." Flurry the Flygon stated. They all agreed with him.

"You're quite welcome, although we feel absolutely horrible for what happened to you all." I said, looking down, away from the spirits of my friends.

"We are so sorry." Jake said, backing me up. To my surprise, Marcy the Mareep shook her head.

"No, don't be. I mean, I would have liked to live, but I'm glad I did something to help others out. I'd rather die this way, then by accident or anything else." she said. A chorus of "yeah's", and "she's right's" rang out.

"Well…. okay then. We hope you enjoy the after life…" Zach trailed off. I nodded.

"Thanks for being the best friends and leaders ever." Riley the Raichu spoke before leaving, smiling. I started to cry, watching my friends leave, knowing that I was never going to see them again. But I was also happy. Happy we won. Happy that they're happy. Happy that my family is alive. Mew and Mewtwo left with a nod, leaving us standing there all alone. I continued to cry, as did everyone else. We were all sitting, and looking at the floor. I searched my friends' faces. I saw tears of sadness, anger, pain, and happiness when I looked around. I didn't even know what my own were. Maybe a mix of all those. But, we eventually just stopped. The Chansey, Blissey and Audino had left, after finishing healing all the patients. It was just us.

_Just us. Just us….._ My head snapped up, my mournful mood gone. I stood up on my four legs, alarmed. Everyone looked at me in bewilderment. Before they could ask what's wrong, I explained.

"We're the only ones here." I said. They still looked confused.

"So? Everyone else went home, remember? I told them to." Maryk said to me. I shook my head, while running to the stairs.

"No. We're the only ones left. Which means-"

"Where are the dead Lucians? And the bad pokemon?" I heard Delilah ask. I couldn't see her, since I was already halfway down the stairs. I didn't hear anyone else say anything, but I heard their rushed footsteps.

"I don't see them anywhere!" I yelled, franticly. "What if they got away?" I was now seriously freaked out. I felt someone on my side. It was Zach.

"Calm down! We won't get anywhere if you go into a panic attack!" he yelled at me. I abruptly stopped, and the others crashed into me, sending us tumbling down the stairs. It was so painful, for all of us. It hurt to be smashed against rock stairs repeatedly.

"Owwww…. ohhhh…." I heard coming from the pile. I was underneath everyone, being crushed. In my line of vision, I saw two black feet. I heard a chuckle.

"You're a mess, you know that?" of course it would be Zach. He wasn't caught up in it, since he was at my side. I soon felt weight being liften from me. I guessed he was helping them off of me. I was last to get up, with a little help from Zach. I was still dazed.

"He heh…. sorry?" I tried. They just looked at me in annoyance. "Anyway…. bad guys?" They all got up in a minute.

"Sit back down." Zach ordered. They sat. I looked at him questioningly. "I found this note, by the bottom of the stairs. It's from an Audino. I'll read it out loud:

'_Dear Nyla, Zach, Jake, Delilah and Maryk:_

_We took care of the dead pokemon. The Lucians just faded away, I guess after Lucifer was banished to the portal. Anyway, a Gardevoir, Gothitelle, and an Espeon came and teleported the bad pokemon to a jail, in the Ambyr Forest. It's not too far away from Mystic Forest. We all left, seeing to it that the injured pokemon returned home safely. Thank you again for your kindness and bravery._

_-Allyn the Audino'"_

I listened as he read the note. I was glad all the injured poekmon were going to be okay. But still…. I can't get the grotesque images out of my head. I don't think I ever will. Yeah, I'll definitely be haunted by this battle in my nightmares. _Can't wait, _I sarcastically thought to myself.

"Well, that's one less thing we have to do." Maryk said. I nodded.

"We should all get home." I said. Everyone looked uneasy. "What?" I asked.

"I…. I don't want to leave you guys behind." Jake confessed. Everyone else agreed.

"I don't really have a home to go to…" Delilah and Zach said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled sadly.

"Well it's a good thing no one wants to split up, because I was talking about our home in Mystic Forest." I said. They all looked at me. Jake beamed.

"That's a great idea!" He jumped up and down, causing me to laugh.

"Well, let's get going." I said. And, with that, we walked to the mouth of the cave, and out into the rising sun. The scenery was so beautiful. We had a long journey back, but without any worries, hopefully we'll be able to enjoy it.

We didn't just walk out of there with scars, cuts and nightmares. We walked out of there with friendship, a new purpose, and memories. For everything bad, there's everything good. We might have scars. We might have nightmares. Some friends were lost. But, honestly, now that I think about it, I wouldn't change this experience for the world. Because some things are just too good to pass up.

**A/N: Holy shit. It's done. Woah. That was a-freaking-lot. For me, anyway. Longest one-shot I ever wrote, I know that much. Anywhoodle, that was 12 pages on Microsoft Word, and 6,342 words. I even surprised myself. Anyway, if you didn't catch the Hunger Games reference, it was when Jirachi said "May the odds be ever in your favor", said by the lovely Effie Trinket and other characters in the Hunger Games! I just absolutely love those books! And the movie was pretty good, too. Oh my gosh I'm rambling! Anyway, tell me if you liked it, and if you did, what you liked about it! Same goes for if you hated it too (: reviews make me a better author, but no pressure, my little ducks! **

**~Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
